Speak Now
by XxBrownEyedGrlxX
Summary: It wasn't like Musa to do something this horrible, interrupt a wedding that is. However, desperate times call for desperate measures. Now all that was left was for her to speak now.


**Hush up, I got inspired. Music tends to do that to me, especially Taylor Swift. After this I have two more M/R songfics planned. Actually one is based on 2 different songs but…meh XD**

I silently thanked god that there was no security at the door. I was sure that the ever-scheming Darcy would make sure there was absolutely no way for me to get in. Maybe dressing up for this unholy matrimony paid off after all. It wasn't anything fancy, though. Just a short ruffle-y red dress with my long navy hair pulled back into an elegant ponytail. Whatever, so long as it helps me blend in.

_Why_ was I sneaking into a wedding, you ask?

Well, that was easy. I wasn't about to let the man I loved marry that…Darcy girl. She was so…ugh! Yes, ugh is the only word I can use to describe her. Anyways, it's obvious that Riven doesn't love her. He'd rather be with me, I know it. And if I hadn't waited so damn long _we'd_ be the ones getting married right now, not he and that…that witch!

It wasn't usually like me to barge into a wedding; I always thought they were beautiful, in fact. But Riven wasn't going to marry Darcy, she's not the right girl for him (And I pity whoever she _is_ the right girl for.). So here I was, hiding behind a pillar as I watched everybody get seated. 

That's when my eyes landed on all of our friends. _My_ friends were only here because they were _his_ friend's dates. Stella saw me and waved like a maniac, I quickly slid closer behind the pillar in case anyone looked this way. Sometimes Stella was such an airhead. Luckily for me, Layla saw what she was looking at and quickly pushed her back into her seat. I breathed a sigh of relief and stuck my head back out again.

This time I saw _her_ family. I didn't know anything about her parents, but I did know her equally as awful sisters, Icy and Stormy. Their parents really crapped out on naming them, didn't they? Anyways, they were standing over by Riven with scowls on their faces; they were her maids of honor. Their dresses were horrible, too. But Bridesmaids dresses always are. They were a light purple color and very short, and covered in lace. They looked so miserable wearing those girly dresses that it took all I had not to burst out laughing. Before long I heard screaming coming from Darcy's dressing room. I snuck closer to the room so I could hear better.

"You are so _useless!" _She yelled, and presumable threw something as I heard a crash coming from the room.

"I'm sorry, Darcy, I didn't mean to!" The unfortunate girl pleaded.

"God! Why did I choose you as my bridesmaid you can't do anything right, Lucy!" Wow, what the heck did poor Lucy do to deserve that? I shrugged. Lucy'd probably get over it, she worshipped the ground that Darcy and her sisters walked on. Though I still felt bad for her, I had to focus. I snuck back to the main area and hid behind a cream white curtain.

My eyes drifted to Riven. He looked so out of it, like he didn't even know he was getting married. I didn't blame him. I'd be out of it if I were about to marry someone I knew I didn't love too. Somehow I felt this was my fault. I waited so long to tell him how I felt that he had already gotten engaged to that nightmare of a girl.

Before long I had zoned out. I began daydreaming about what it would be like to actually stop the wedding. In my head, Riven kicked Darcy to the curb and carried me out of the church, but that was my head. How would it work in real life? Would he stay with Darcy and leave me embarrassed like that?

These thoughts alone were enough to keep me from interrupting their vows, but my love for him kept me going. I had stayed silent too long and whether or not he felt the same way anymore didn't matter. I had to let him know, or I'd never find out, would I?

From behind my hiding spot in the curtains I could see everybody talking amongst themselves from the pews, Icy and Stormy were on Riven's back about something. However, it was all cut short when the wedding march began. It sounded like something you'd hear at a funeral. For a second I wondered if Darcy did that on purpose, she and her sisters were rather dark, anyways. Just as the song began two big security guards walked in by the doors to keep everyone out, most likely me. Too bad they didn't know I was already here, ha! That's what she gets for not inviting me!

I looked to my right to see Darcy making her way down the aisle. She was beautiful, I'll give her that. If only she looked the same on the outside that she did on the inside. However, if that were true then I wouldn't be staring at someone who looked like they just won a beauty pageant. Her mocha-brown hair was pulled back into an elegant up-do while her blonde bangs hung down and framed her face perfectly. Her dress was white (Ha! Like that'll fool anybody!) and poof-y. It had puffy sleeves and a V-neck top. She wore generous amounts of make-up and mountains of eye shadow. I looked to Riven momentarily. Normally grooms were supposed to light up when they saw their brides for the first time, but the dull look and faked smile stayed. Maybe he was wishing it was me? If only…

The ceremony went on for what felt like forever. I waited impatiently for those seven little words I needed to hear, but it felt like an eternity until they came up. When I finally heard them I stepped out from behind the curtain. Riven's eyes were immediately drawn to me and his eyes lit up, like they should have when he saw Darcy. Before long everyone followed his eyes, including an extremely pissed off Darcy. All eyes were on me now, and this was my absolute last chance, everything depended on this one moment.

__Everybody except for my own friends and their boyfriends looked horrified.This was probably due to the fact that they all supported my relationship (Or lack thereof) with Riven and hated Darcy as much as I did. However, I ignored everyone's horrified faces and kept my eyes on the man that I loved. The only other person that mattered in the world right now. He looked at me with surprised violet eyes as well. It was at that moment that I knew he wasn't happy with this, he wanted me, I knew it.

At least that's what I told myself. I couldn't bear to think of it any other way. Hopefully I was right or reality would bitch slap me into next Tuesday.

I took a deep breath; it was completely silent, as if everybody was waiting for me to say something. Wait...they were.

"Riven…" I said nervously. Crap….I really should have planned out a speech or something. I probably looked like an idiot. "I know I have no right to be here, and I know you're about to get married, but before you say I do….please…" I said pleadingly. "Please don't do it." Every passing minute of silence broke my heart. Why didn't he say anything?

"Security, don't just stand there!" Darcy yelled. "Get her out of here!" With that one of the burly men from before grabbed my arm. However I resisted and he was forced to grab me by the waist and hoist me above the ground to lessen my chanced of fighting.

"No!" I yelled. "Riven listen to me, she's not the right girl for you, don't do it!" I yelled flailing my legs in the air in hopes of getting the guy to let me go. "I know I should have told you this before, but I love you! I can't let you do this!"

"Take her away!" Darcy yelled. "Get on with it!" She yelled to the preacher.

"No." Riven said, finally speaking. I swear it made my heart soar to hear him say that.

"What?" She hissed.

"No, I can't marry you."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to marry you, Darcy." He said glaring at her, as if he finally realized what a frigid bitch she was. "I don't love you."

"And you're telling me you love _that_?" She asked. Apparently the fact that I was standing right there had no effect on her.

"_That_ has a name. She's Musa, and she's the most beautiful girl with… horrible timing I've ever met." He said as his eyes softened and drifted over to me.

I smiled softly at him. Did he really mean that? Dear god I hoped so.

"You're _not_ walking out on me!" She said as if it were a demand.

"Watch me." He said with a smirk. He left her standing at the alter glaring daggers at me and him. By that point our friends were all but cheering.

"Way to go, Musa!" Stella yelled. Never mind, they were cheering now.

I ran outside of the church where I saw him waiting for me. His tux was gone; his hair was messed up, presumably from trying to get it out of the gelled style it was in before, and he never looked better. I walked down the stairs slowly and met him at the bottom, gosh; it was like a dream come true. Part of my feared he'd blow me off and marry Darcy like there was nothing between us, but I was wrong. And never in my life had I been happier to be wrong.

"Did you really mean what you said in there?" I asked looking up at him.

He smiled, not smirked, smiled a genuine smile. "Yeah, you really do have bad timing."

"Shut up." I laughed. "I really do love you." I said.

"I love you too, Musa." He said. "Though I thought that was obvious by the way I just walked out on my fiancé." He said sarcastically.

"I'm so glad you didn't marry her." I said.

"And I'm glad you were here to stop it. If I didn't see you there I might've actually gone through with that."

"Like I'd let that happen." I said playfully.

Finally, after an eternity of waiting and uncertainty if we'd ever be together he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him longingly. I'd been waiting for this moment forever, and it was just how I'd pictured it. Me and my not-so-knight in shining armor together at last. We weren't the perfect couple, we fought before we were together and we'd surely fight afterwards too, but I didn't care.

We were together now, and that was all that I cared about.

**Yay for fluff ^.^ **

**So? Thoughts? **

**~XxBrownEyedGrlxX**


End file.
